Grenade
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: What would it take for her to finally get over the douche that never really accepted her for her  She would never chose HIM over Finn, she'd never take a bullet for him  not that he would let her , and she would never love him.


I do not own Glee or the song because if I did Finn probably wouldn't be in the show too often and Puck and Rachel would have had hot Jewish sex already.

Summery: Puck has something to say to Rachel well…sing to her.

Set after the Christmas episode.

Please review

XOXOX

Noah Puckerman was beyond pissed! Sure it didn't take him much to get that way but now he worse than pissed he's… he's livid! Yeah most people wouldn't even think he knew what that word meant but he did and he was it!

It's been a week since Winter break ended and Berry was still pining over St. Finn while he was off fucking Satan! She was still watching them hoping he would see the error of being with the Latina when she has more to offer him. Shit, if she didn't realize Hudson just wanted ass, girl was crazier than everyone thought.

It's been almost three weeks since the two of them almost fucked and she hasn't even looked at him! What the fuck was with that! How does she not get that he's so much better for her than Finn? Hell he chose Glee over football for her when they were barley dating and he stood up to her when Satan said no one liked her. Hell even her BOYFRIEND for months didn't say anything, but **he **did! That's supposed to say something right?

He's sick of this shit, he would take a fucking bullet for her and she just doesn't seem to notice. He needed to show her that he would be there for her when no one else would be, that he's been there for her when everyone casts her aside like nothing. Sure he teases her but after the day in a bathroom where he apologized to her she knew the difference between his teasing and actual cruelty.

He didn't understand why no one ever gave him the benefit of the doubt when it came to relationships, yeah he fucked cougars and any girl willing to spread her legs but if he really cared about someone, and liked **loved** them or some shit, he was theirs for life. No one could ever say he was not loyal to the people he cared about, Berry included. She was a hot Jew; in a way she was his hot Jew and that meant no one fucked with her if they didn't want to get beat down.

He just wanted her to talk to him damnit! What would it take for her to finally get over the douche that never really accepted her for her when to be honest that's all HE ever did once he got to know her, and she couldn't see that. She would never chose HIM over Finn, she'd never take a bullet for him (not that he would let her), and she would never love him.

He was so whipped! And it blew that she wasn't even his to be whipped over.

XOXOXO

He enters Glee and sees her in the front seat as usual, but instead of going through her music sheets or looking for Mr. Schue, he sees her eyes on her lap trying to hold in her silent tears as she listens to Santana purposely flaunt Finn being with her to whoever was in the room. He could imagine her words echoing in Rachel's head and if Satan wasn't a girl he'd punch her in the face!

He walks over to the seat next to Rachel's and sits down. She doesn't even acknowledge his presence and that hurts him a little bit.

"Yo Satan no one gives a shit about you and Golden Boy, shut the fuck up you're annoying!" He turns to the couple and says daring her to object as he gives her his "if you don't shut the fuck up I'm going to tell everyone about you having Chlamydia last year" look he rarely gives her but desperate times call for desperate measures as she finally shuts her mouth glaring at him.

He sees Rachel finally move as she wipes the stray tears from her eyes and looks at him for the first time in weeks. He can see the gratefulness in her eyes and it warms his heart, call him a pussy but she was fucking beautiful, even like that.

Finally Mr. Schue walks in and looks at everyone. Who would have thought that these kids would still have problems with each other after all they went through last year together Sam excluded?

"Hey guys, before we get started does anyone have anything they would like to perform?" He asked looking over at his female lead expecting her to immediately raise her hand. She didn't.

"Maybe I'll talk to her after class. Rachel might be a pain sometimes but she just wants to fit in, and no one gives her the chance to shine as a person…not even me sometimes." He sadly thinks to himself as he glances at his male lead and sees him tangled with Santana.

"Anyone?" He asks again just to make sure.

"I do." He faintly hears a male voice say and he turns over to Rachel's direction to see Puck shyly raise his hand.

"Come on down." He encourages. He might have to start to give Puck more leads, he was very talented and he had a certain masculinity in his voice that Finn unfortunately lacked. Hmm him and Rachel could sing excellent together….

He sees Puck give Johnny the pianist the music sheet and Johnny gives him an approving nod before setting everything up.

Puck nods to him and the music starts to play.

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give  
Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?_

He sings as he remembers feeling Rachel's eye lashes open the first time they kissed, it always bugged him why she did that, maybe she was in disbelief or maybe she was just imagining someone else. He should have known she was going to be trouble when he first hooked up with her though, he started feeling shit he never felt before, not counting when he found out Q was pregnant. It had to be the dreams.

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my head on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya_

He's tossed kids in the dumpster before and hell it even happened to him when he lost his 'hawk the first time but that will never compare to how he feels now that Rach wasn't talking to him or acknowledging him and what happened between them.

_I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same  
No, no, no, no_

He took a slushie for her, got treated like shit for her on more than one occasion and she doesn't notice, she doesn't care.

_Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from  
Mad women, bad women, that's just what you are, yeah  
You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_

When those football players beat him up when he tried to get them to join he took it because he remembered all those times Berry took a slushie because she loved what she loved with everything she had and he could admire that feeling. He knows she's not a bad person, hell she's better than them all put together but it's like her eyes light up when he does something nice but it's not him she's looking at…it's how she wishes it was Finn.

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my head on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya _

_I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
But you won't do the same _

He looks at her and he sees the curiosity in her eyes and he wants to shout out to her to care about him! To give him a chance like she's given Finn so many times. Sure he was an asshole to her in the past but unlike Finn, he's changed! He would go through so much pain for her, why won't she do the same?

_If my body was on fire  
Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby  
_

Sure she never said she loved him but she did say she believed in him and she calls him Noah, yet she never gave him the benefit of the doubt she constantly chose the one everyone would pick. She never looked at him and actually saw him.

_But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya! _

He walks over to her again and belts out the end of the song to her, so SHE knows he's talking about her and so maybe she'll actually see him!

_Throw my head on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same  
No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Ooh, you never do the same  
No, no, no, no  
_

As he finishes he gives her a sad smile as the club claps and Mr. Schue praises his voice.

"Wow Puck that was amazing! I was just thinking of some solos for you and now I made the right choice, we'll talk later." He says to him as Puck sits down next to Berry again.

As their teacher talks about their assignment this week he notices she hasn't said a word since he sang his song. The whole meeting she was silent, not even commenting on her newest solo. Frankly it freaked him the fuck out! Did he scare her or some shit?

When they were dismissed he notices she's hung back but it didn't look like she was staying to talk to Mr. Schue.

"You okay Berry?" He softly asks.

She looks up to him and he could see she's starting to cry again. What the fuck? What did he do!

"I wouldn't you know…" She softly says as she wipes her eyes.

"Wouldn't what?" He asked not getting what she was saying.

"I would never watch you burn down. You won't burn down actually because you're the strongest of us in every way possible. I never knew you felt that way…maybe if I did I could have set the record straight. That I would do what I could for you no matter what because you're the only person who would do the same for me." She's ranting now and he could tell she was really upset and it broke his heart.

"Why haven't you figured it out yet?" He had to ask.

"Figure out what?"

He kneels to her level since she was still sitting in her seat, he looks deep into her chocolate brown eyes and kisses her cheek so softly that he could hear her suck in her breath.

"That Finn would never give it all for you. That he will never accept you as is, crazy and all and still love you."

She smiles and leans in to him and kisses him. It wasn't a deep kiss and if he was honest with himself it didn't need to be. He could tell what she was trying to say and he understood every word.

"I know." She mutters against his lips and kisses him again this time deeper and passionately.

This wasn't going to be perfect he knew that, but in the end they didn't need to be. They were perfect as damaged as they were.

For now that was enough.

The End.

Song Grenade by Bruno Mars.


End file.
